71709 Jay and Lloyd's Velocity Racers
71709 Jay and Lloyd's Velocity Racers is a LEGO Ninjago set that was released on January 1, 2020. Description LEGO® NINJAGO® fans will love building and racing these Jay and Lloyd’s Velocity Racers (71709) featuring an awesome buildable toy bike and plane for independent play or fun with friends! They can immerse themselves in this captivating world with the Digi Jay minifigure in a toy plane speeder and Digi Lloyd on his ninja bike as they race the evil Hausner. Extra fun! Instructions PLUS offers an interactive guide to help building this toy plane speeder and toy bike and makes it even more fun. Available in the free LEGO Life app; it has zoom and rotate viewing tools to help youngsters build independently. The perfect guide for this building project. The perfect birthday gift for kids LEGO NINJAGO playsets allow children to enter a mystical world where they can let their imaginations run wild as a team of brave ninja heroes take on the forces of evil. Kids will have hours of fun role-playing with these hot toys, which include mech toys, motorbikes, jet planes, dragons, temples and more. *''Stunning LEGO® NINJAGO® toy playset featuring Jay and Lloyd’s Velocity Racers. This building kit for kids is perfect for those who love adventure toys and role-playing exciting battles with ninja action figures.'' *''This toy playset includes Digi Jay and his toy Speeder plane, Digi Lloyd and his toy ninja bike, Hausner and his hoverboard, and a Key-Tana. Kids will love to recreate the Speedway Five-Billion race from Prime Empire.'' *''New for January 2020, this hot toy playset includes 3 minifigures who battle inside the Prime Empire video game. All the minifigures have cool prime controller weapons and health boards displaying their remaining lives.'' *''These 322-piece construction toys provide a fun building experience for boys and girls aged 7+ and make a great birthday gift. The toy playset will inspire imaginative play or kids can indulge in role-play with friends.'' *''LEGO® NINJAGO® adventure toys are the ideal size to play with at home or take with you on the go. The toy bike measures over 2” (6 cm) high, 10” (28 cm) long and 1” (5 cm) wide.'' *''No batteries are required for this ninja playset – it’s ready to play with right out of the box. These ninja vehicles are simply powered by kids’ imagination, so the racing and battles never have to stop.'' *''This is the perfect ninja playset to give to a young LEGO® builder. The bricks and buildable figures come with easy-to-follow instructions, or kids can use the amazing digital and interactive Instructions Plus guide on the free LEGO Life app.'' *''LEGO® NINJAGO® collectible construction toys let kids enter a thrilling world of fantasy action and role-play with their favorite ninjas against the forces of evil. The perfect way to fully engage young minds.'' *''LEGO® bricks have met the highest industry standards since 1958, ensuring they are always consistent, compatible and pull apart with ease every time.'' *''These LEGO® bricks and pieces have been rigorously tested and meet the highest global safety and quality standards, both here on Earth and in the NINJAGO® realm!'' Notes *Although Hausner appeared in 71706 Cole's Speeder Car, this set is the cheapest way to get him with his armor pads. *This set is the first of four Season 12 sets to have a different type of instruction booklet, now having a progress bar at the bottom of the booklet and images of the ninja throughout the booklet, the other sets being 71714 Kai Avatar - Arcade Pod, 71715 Jay Avatar - Arcade Pod, and 71716 Lloyd Avatar - Arcade Pod. Gallery 71709 Jay and Lloyd's Velocity Racers Box Backside.jpg 71709 Jay and Lloyd's Velocity Racers Poster.jpeg Velocity Racers & Mech Jet – LEGO NINJAGO - Prime Empire|Product Animation 71709 Jay and Lloyd's Velocity Racers.jpg 71709 Jay and Lloyd's Velocity Racers 2.jpg 71709 Jay and Lloyd's Velocity Racers 3.jpg 71709 Jay and Lloyd's Velocity Racers Minifigures.jpg Winter 2020 Lloyd Minifigure.png|Digi Lloyd minifigure Winter 2020 Jay Minifigure.png|Digi Jay minifigure Winter 2020 Hausner Minifigure.png|Hausner minifigure Winter 2020 Lloyd Minifigure 2.png Winter 2020 Jay Minifigure 2.png Winter 2020 Haunser Minifigure 2.png Building Instructions * 71709 Jay and Lloyd's Velocity Racers (Jay's Racer) * 71709 Jay and Lloyd's Velocity Racers (Lloyd's Racer) Category:Ninjago Category:2020 Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Lloyd's Vehicles Category:Prime Empire Category:Jay's Vehicles Category:Ninja Vehicles Category:2020 Sets Category:Sets